supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Bluejay
Whereas Egotist is a bohemian, Bluejay (Vivianne Decoteaux) is a born survivor and an honest, grounded kind of woman. She is surprisingly wise and mature for her age, whilst remaining witty and slightly naïve at times. Being more suited to survival means that she has a keen eye and tends to find a lot more that Olga could ever manage. Befitting a born survivor, she can mentally shield herself from empathic abilities and can absorb and repurpose magical energy. Abilities Empathic Shield Vivi's mind is protected by a psionic shield that disrupts and prevents empathic abilities from affecting it, leaving her immune to a wide variety of abilities that would effect her emotions. As such, Olga cannot draw her powers from Vivi. Vivi only has limited control of what this shield can do, but doesn't really need much more training. Magical Energy Absorption Vivi can absorb Magical energy, both from other beings and her environment. This gives her a passive immunity to all Magic, though it cannot stop the effects of Magic such as miasmas and the like. A side effect of this ability allows her to repurpose this energy, giving her the following abilities; *Energy Blasts (limited in power due to lack of training) *Anti-Magic (her passive ability; this ability only stops magic that have either long-term or less immediate effects. For example, she could stop Magic that promotes a disease but not magic that would have an effect such as creating a lightning bolt.) *Self-Sustinance (limited) *Body Manipulation (perhaps her most potent and well-used sub-ability, Vivi can use this energy to decrease ageing, maintain her current figure and even allows her to grow her hair and recolour it at will. This is used aesthetically a lot more than practically.) Strengths Vivi is partially immune to two power groups which can be very destructive, keeping her safe from emotional and magical abilities. Her ability to repurpose magical energies is actually rather developed, keeping her fit and healthy no matter what she does to her body. Also, the energy she absorbs stays in her body without causing overloads or any ill effects. Outside of her supernatural abilities, Vivi is an accomplished survivalist, having the necessary skills to survive in the wasteland such as foresight and knowledge on a key number of fields. What she lacks in raw power and unpredictability,, she makes up for in intelligence and wit. Weaknesses Vivi, despite her immunities, is no stronger than a peak human at all times. As such, she could be easily overpowered if she wasn't careful. She has many typical human weaknesses and limitations, perhaps a little uncommon in this new world. Despite her knowledge, she only has three years of experience using this knowledge, and therefore may not be able to outsmart or beat over survivalists at their prime. Personality If The Egotist is an adventurer, then Bluejay is more of a survivalist. Honest and rather careful, Vivi has an aura of maturity and seriousness that has allowed her to survive on her own, pretty much for three years. She tends to be diligent and only spends as much time as she feels appropriate in one place at a time. Behind this serious exterior beats the heart of a curious explorer, having sharp investigation skills and a curiosity befitting a woman ten years younger that herself. She can also come across as slightly naive, girlish and somewhat easily amused by jokes and people who pull funny faces. Overall, Vivi has a personality that makes up for her less imaginative abilities, and feels happy with that medium. Relationships History Notes Category:Loner Category:Female Category:Empathic Shield Category:Magical Energy Absorption